


Closing Time

by Archer Seraphine Black (ArcherSeraphineBlack)



Series: Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSeraphineBlack/pseuds/Archer%20Seraphine%20Black
Summary: The time for Megatron to finally show his Sparkling is near but June is worried that the explosive temper Megatron aims at Starscream (who else) will case their daughter to fear her won Sire. Megatron doesn't want his only child to be scared of him either. There's simple solution though.Meanwhile Gavin suffers a peculiar, unnerving problem and will have to *gasp* have his armour removed.
Relationships: June Darby/Megatron
Series: Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115222
Kudos: 8





	Closing Time

**Closing Time.**

“ _(...) Closing time_

_Time for you to go back to the places you will be from._

_Closing time_

_This room won't be open 'till your brothers or your sisters come._

_So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits_

_I hope you have found a_

_Friend._

_Closing time_

_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. (…)_ _”_ – Semisonic _“Closing Time”_ 1) _._

**Warnings** : Mentions of violence and sex.

Timing: my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. 

Story’s plot and OC’s © Archer Black 2020. 

There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

oOo

_Nemesis’ Infirmary. A week before Sigma’s formal introduction._

Starscream stood in front of Sigma’s tank. The tiny techno-organic bitlet was floating inside, clearly recharging. In the six months following her premature separation, or birth, she gained some proper shape and wasn’t just mass of tendrils and protoform surrounding Spark Chamber but actual sparkling, ready to leave her incubation chamber.

The e-mniotic2) fluid supported the tiny frame, her pedes were pulled up to her tiny chassis, her servos were wrapped loosely around her knee joints. Her tiny helm bowed and her optics closed. She was fast asleep.

The Seeker leaned forward, closer to the tank, his servos clasped behind his back, his wings rigid, all in all in the pose he assumed there was something resembling an organic vulture. Perhaps it was the way he hunched, or perhaps it was the grim air around him.

“Such a tiny femme and yet such a great game changer.” He muttered under his vent.

Ever since Sigma was separated, or born, he was intrigued by all the implications her existence brought. Both fortunate and not so fortunate, at least from his point of view.

Recently he didn’t have much luck in dealing with femmes, he had to admit it. He and Airachnid became bitter enemies… or rather he was bitter and she was anyone’s guess. And he was at odds with Arcee, something that would be much easier to deal with if not for the fact of her relations with Shockwave of all Cybertronians. Eight-leggers and two-wheelers… and both femmes, and now a third femme, this time a techno-organic.

Behind him a door opened and Knockout entered followed by a Vehicon. They both ignored the brooding Vosian.

“An’ it’s been bugging me ever since. The noise, it just won’t stop!” Gavin the Venicon complained loudly. “As if there was something grinding, but very small something. I don’t know what because I don’t feel anything. Just the noise.”

“Let’s do some scans. If it is some mechanism then there will be some signs of wear and tear.” Knockout led the Vehicon to one of the berths. “Then we’ll see what needs to be done.”

The Vehicon jumped on the berth and Knockout reached for the scanner and almost dropped it when the door leading out the infirmary opened and no one else than Lord Megatron barged in, angry snarl on his face and his servos clenched into fists – a sign not promising anything pleasant. Before the Medic had a chance to open his mouth and say anything, the Decepticon One True Lord and Master bellowed.

“Starscream!”

Knockout visibly relaxed.

“Master.” The Seeker turned around.

“Why have you dismissed Sigma’s guards?” Megatron rasped. This was the old Megatron, the one from before Lady June, the one that sometimes reappeared when June or Sigma’s wellbeing was endangered.

“I simply did not wish to crowd the infirmary too much.” Starscream explained.

“I will not have you plotting around and about my daughter!”

“Lord Megatron… I… I wasn’t…” The Air Commander stuttered. “It wasn’t plotting. I simply wish that Lady Sigma is accustomed to my presence, I am the Second in Command after all…”

oOo

_Outside of the Infirmary._

Shockwave wasn’t June’s usual escort when she was visiting Nemesis, but it just happened he had some business in Infirmary so he offered to take her there, after all it was only logical and he always followed logic. Or at least that’s what he claimed.

By now June knew her way around most of the ship’s corridors but she was a tiny organic female, easy to step upon, so she was always escorted by someone, usually by Megatron or a Vehicon. And or rare occasions by one of ‘Waves. There was a moment she thought that the two might’ve been related but they both denied, Shockwave explaining that their names being merely coincidence.

They were at the door, the former Senator carrying June in his good servo when the door opened and panicked Starscream jumped out followed by Megatron’s angry roar.

“You will not use my offspring in your plotting!”

Before Megatron managed to walk out, Starscream was already vanishing behind the corner. The Decepticon Warmonger glared after him, sighed a heavy vent, turned away and saw June sitting in Shockwave’s servo with a look on her face. He knew that look. Mercifully she said nothing.

oOo

June and Megatron’s talk to Knockout about their daughter’s physical condition and release from the tank went fast and smooth. Her progress for the past six months was satisfying and her size and overall health improved enough to release her: all her systems were functioning and she was developing normally despite her premature separation. That of course meant that as soon as she was released she would be formally introduced as Megatron’s heir. That naturally required preparations and planning, for which Megatron, despite June worries, was eager ever since his Sparkling was brought to Nemesis. The Decepticon Tyrant wanted Sigma’s introduction to be perfect in every aspect, from the lighting and camera’s angle to the exact words spoken. After all, this could only be done once and he wanted his heiress to be able to watch the recording once she was older and be proud of how it went.

His excitement was evident in his voice when he said as much to June, but for some reason the woman did not seem pleased. His grim face caused him to suddenly stop speaking.

“You don’t seem to be pleased.” He noted.

“Megatron, earlier when Shockwave brought me to the infirmary, what was that?” She asked.

“What do you refer to?”

“You, roaring after Starscream like that.”

“I have caught him plotting something most likely involving Sigma.” Megatron growled. The mere thought of the Air Commander involving his daughter into some intrigue made his energon boil. “He dismissed the guards and just stood there. I don’t want any of his idiotic plans to backfire and get her in the crossfire.”

“I understand, I’ve heard enough of Starscream ideas, but you cannot have outbursts like that around Sara.” June crossed her arms over her chest. “Once she emerges she will be just an infant, a tiny baby. You will scare her if you’ll keep hollering like that around her. Do you understand?”

“Scare her…” Megatron echoed his De Facto as if the thought just crossed his mind for the first time.

“You don’t want your own daughter to be terrified of you.”

“No, I want her to respect me as her sire, but I don’t want her to be scared of me.” Megatron’s opticbrows rose high, he never even thought of the possibility of his own sparkling to be scared of him.

“Then you can’t keep on reacting like that every time Starscream is near her. I know that you and him have difficult history, just remember that he cleaned his act recently.” June sighed and shook her head; this wouldn’t be easy to get through to Megatron’s head. “Have you ever considered that perhaps he’s just trying to cope with the idea of you having an heir? This is new situation for him, and on top of all that this will be a girl and a technoorganic. He doesn’t have the best track record with women and Airachnid while not technoorganic is a beast former, so it’s close enough to take him out of his comfort zone.”

“That may be, but I know him well. He is plotting, and if he’s not plotting now he will plot later.” Megatron growled. “He will want to use Sigma to push for his own plans. Even if he himself doesn’t realise it yet, he will. It’s in his nature.”

“Starscream and his possible, plausible future attempts at plotting are not the issue here.” June reminded. “I want you to work on your anger management, or at the very least start to work on it, before Sara emerges. You cannot scare her every time Starscream does as much as look at her.”

“I do not have anger issues.” Megatron protested.

“Not usually, no. But when Starscream is involved you automatically go into angry mode. And when Optimus is mentioned you clench your denta. I can see it, you just did it now.”

Megatron blinked. And then unclenched his denta.

oOo

_The next morning._

Soundwave busied himself with his usual business: minding business of other people whether they liked it or not. He was currently looking over the Infirmary where puzzled Knockout was analysing numerous scans and tests of some Vehicon’s systems and fluids while said Vehicon was stuck on the berth visibly nervous. It was intriguing.

“Soundwave.”

The mech slowly turned away from the display to look at Lord Megatron who approached him and was speaking in rather hushed tone. Soundwave cocked his head indicating that the Decepticon Tyrant had his undivided attention (which wasn’t exactly true, but it was close enough).

“I need you to contact Rossum.”

Soundwave cocked his head to the other side in silent enquire.

“I need him to set me a visit on Constancy to talk to a professional about managing my anger.” The Tarnian revealed.

That resulted in Soundwave levelling his head and staring at Megatron and displaying a large, red question mark.

“Higher authority.” Megatron replied.

Soundwave only nodded curtly, clearly understanding who his old friend was talking about but Megatron could swear that the smaller mech was radiating amusement.

oOo

_Planet Constancy. The War Victims Clinic. Two days later._

Megatron was sitting on a comfortable chair in Rung’s office. The Autobot psychiatrist was fairly new addition to the Clinic’s personnel, but he was also very experienced mech. Megatron knew that but still it was hard to talk to another mech about his ‘feelings’. It didn’t help that the mech was an Autobot either.

“We’re not getting anywhere, Megatron, you’re being evasive.” The psychiatrist finally decided.

“I am not being evasive. It’s simply you who keep on explaining the psycho-social reasons for a mech to maintain an arm mounted weapon. I hate to disappoint you, Rung, but sometimes a fusion cannon is just a fusion cannon3). This is pointless.”

“On the contrary. You came to me with an issue. And while you’re not really helping me to solve it, I managed to learn that you temper’s hair trigger is related but not limited to your Air Commander. ”Rung insisted. “As short as your temper is, Starscream seems to be responsible for shortening it further. It would be beneficial if I could talk to you and him both.”

Megatron only growled in response.

oOo

_Later that day. Nemesis._

“STARSCREAM!” Megatron’s booming voice echoed through the Nemesis’ corridors.

Knockout looked up from his data pad.

“I wonder what Screamer did this time.” Gavin shifted on the berth where he was being examined yet again. For the past days he underwent various examinations but none of them managed to undercover the source of strange noises.

“Whatever it was, it didn’t involve Megatron’s sparkling.” Knockout scrolled through latest results of tests performed on his patient. “It’s possible that Megatron simply wants something from the ol’Scream.”

“Whatever it is, the boss is clearly not happy about it.” Gavin shrugged. “So, what’s the verdict?”

“Scans show nothing.” The Decepticon Medic tapped his chin with one long, sharp claw. “There’s only one more thing I can do, but not today. I need to prepare the equipment and I can’t do it alone, so you will have to wait until one of my nurses will be on duty. Come tomorrow.”

oOo

_Constancy. The next day._

On the contrary to what both Megatron and Starscream expected, Rung only wanted few words with them together. Then he politely asked Megatron to wait outside but shortly after he invited Megatron in and excused Starscream. Now the Air Commander had some time before Megatron would be free and they could go back to Earth. The Seeker chose to enquire about his brother’s state. It took him mere moments to find Rossum and pester him long enough to learn about Thundercracker’s condition. With a bit more pestering, Rossum passed him to a nurse that took him to the other Vosian.

Thundercracker was startled at first but then relaxed when Starscream promised that he didn’t want his brother to return to active duty.

“You know, Tarn and his butchers were here.” Thundercracker mentioned.

“Yes, I know. They were on Constancy before they came to Earth to catch Airachnid. They failed and for some reason I’m not surprised.” Starscream rasped in grave tone. “It seems that the Primus damn eight legger is somehow untouchable.”

“No, I mean here, in the clinic. They actually went for me.”

“What?” Starscream jumped.

“Sent them packing.” Thundercracker cracked a smile. “They’ve learned valuable lesson that day.”

“Don’t mess with a command trine member.” Starscream shrugged his wings.

“Don’t mess with a PTSD Seeker.” Thundercracker corrected. “There is no command trine anymore.”

“You know, Skywarp’s on Nemesis with me. The obnoxious brat.” Starscream revealed. “He didn’t change one bit.”

“He will never change.” Thundercracker smiled and for that moment he looked much younger.

“Sadly.”

“Don’t complain.” Thundercracker scolded. “You would miss it and you know it.”

“It only gets me in trouble.”

“It gets him in trouble. You get yourself in trouble all on your own.” Thundercracker frowned. “All because of that stupid ambition of yours.”

“At least I have it.” Starscream pouted.

“Shame that you point it in the wrong direction.” The older brother pointed out.

“What do you mean?”

“You push yourself where you do not belong. You’re not military leader type. You’re excellent flier and combatant, but you’re no military leader. You shouldn’t try to be one. It’s not one of your talents.”

“Nice to know I have support from my own brother.” The younger Vosian sneered.

“I’m telling you how it is.”

“You’re wrong. I can lead, I can govern.”

“You have a political instinct, you’d be a good politician one day, but you’re no military commander.” Thundercracker shook his head. “Face it Screamer, out of us only Skywarp is fit for military life. You and I not so much, even if we are competent fighters, we’re different.”

That gave Starscream a pause. A non-military career. All this time he completely forgotten that Decepticons weren’t just an army but also a political movement, in fact it started as political movement. Did he forgotten why he joined the cause somewhere along the fighting and the war, or did he simply changed that much?

oOo

_Back on Earth._

“What do you mean; you want to remove my plating?” Gavin looked positively scandalised even though he didn’t really have a face.

Knockout looked at his Nurse and then back at the Vehicon. To him it seemed obvious but it seemed that the Vehicon didn’t really saw it that way.

“Why, it’s obvious. The scans showed nothing yet you continue to experience the worrisome noises.” Knockout began explaining his reasoning. “The logical next step is to remove plaiting and give your servo-mechanisms an actual look. Examine them optically.”

“In other words, we will simply remove your armour, pick a magnifying lens and take a look, literally take a look.” The Nurse gestured to the Vehicon’s plates.

“But, but, but…” The poor mech seemed to lack words.

“Don’t worry. In contrary of what some people claim, it doesn’t hurt.” The Nurse waved her servo dismissively.

“But…”

“No arguing. This may be serious matter.” Knockout cut the discussion short. “I won’t have some cosmic rust or something similar spreading. It’s in your own best interest as well as others. Tomorrow you will come and we will deal with it real quick. You won’t even notice when it’ll be over and you will be back to your usual womanizing.”

oOo

_Nemesis’ Infirmary, the next day._

The Groundbridge opened directly into the Infirmary where June was awaiting Megatron’s return. She knew he has taken her words to his Spark and actually try to work on his temper. The actual result was yet to be seen, but these things always took time and she was happy that Megatron decided to even give it a shot. He was always gentle and loving with her, and she had no doubts that he would be caring father to their daughter, what she feared however was that Sara would see him losing his temper with one of his mechs and that such a sight would scare her.

Two figured emerged from the swirling vortex of colourful light. June was surprised to see Starscream but then she saw that the mech was sporting Cybertronian equivalent of a black eye, and she quickly gave Megatron a glare.

“Before you say anything, it was Rossum. Starscream has natural talent to irritate people.” Megatron spoke in rather amused tone. “Knockout, be kind and have one of your nurses deal with this.”

“Yes Lord Megatron. What of the report?”

“You can deliver it now.” Megatron slowly walked closer to where Jun stood at one of the trolleys that Knockout used for his tools.

“Lady Sigma is in good condition and she can be released right on schedule.” Knockout gently patted the tank. “In fact she could probably be released right now, but I’d rather keep her right until the proper term. It won’t hurt and can only be good for her. She is safe, lacks nothing and can use all the time she can get before being released into busy, noise, bothersome outside world.”

“You say as if being born is such a terrible thing.” June smiled.

The news was really great. She feared for the wellbeing of her child for such a long time that every time she heard that Sara was well and healthy she was simply elated.

“Well, Lady June, giver that your sparkling is also Lord Megatron’s heiress… She will be having busy life.” Knockout admitted.

“Not for a long time, Doctor.” Megatron declared. “She needs to grow older first.”

He would not have his daughter being thrust into the life of a Decepticon Heir before she was absolutely ready for that. He wanted her to have proper childhood, receive education and later, when she was old enough, undergo proper combat training. But not even a nanocycle, not even an astrosecond4) before she was ready. Back when he was but a sparkling, ever the accursed Functionists understood and allowed even the lowest casts’ members’ sparklings to have some resemblance of childhood, a short time where they were allowed to simply be kids. He would be seen dead first before he ever deprave his own daughter of that carefree time.

oOo

_A few hours later._

Gavin did not feel comfortable at all. He might have been an infamous lecher but this was way out of him comfort zone. He never thought about himself as a prude, those he knew him suspected that he didn’t even understand the meaning of that word. But there were some things that were beyond even him, and not having his armour on was one of these things. It didn’t matter that it was a doctor, and that it was for medical purpose, he simply felt exposed. Extremely so.

“Really, I haven’t heard that strange noise today. Maybe it ended?” He shifted when Knockout detached yet another plate.

“Or maybe you haven’t heard it yet.” Knockout replied and put the plate on a large trolley with the rest of the Vehicon’s armour.

“Maybe it was just some… grain of sand? Maybe it just shook loose and fell out already?” Gavin averted his optics when Knockout began to remove yet another plate.

“Or maybe there’s more sand in your servomotors that will grind you to halt mid-transformation.” The nurse said in bored tone. Gavin noticed that it wasn’t Daisy – the most notorious of the Nurses.

“All done.” Knockout declared putting the last plate away.

Gavin sighed. He was what humans would call ‘naked’ now. His protoform was bared, the sensor arrays uncovered, jacks gaping open, plugs hanging freely – everything was out in the open. The feeling of it all was… it was such that he now understood why humans referred to being naked as “indecent”.

“Now, now, don’t be shy.” Knockout smirked. “This is the best way to give someone a throughout examination, it will be over faster than you think.”

“Couldn’t you use one of those endoscopic devices?” Gavin glared at the ceiling.

“We could, but it would take forever.” The Nurse pushed a large and strong lamp closer to the berth. “We would have to poke it into every armour opening, once at a time, look around, pull it out, move it to another and repeat. This is much faster.”

“Not to mention having and endoscope shoved into armour crevices isn’t very pleasant.” Knockout added. “Or so I’ve been told.”

Gavin sighed again. Perhaps Knockout was right; being poked and probed under the armour couldn’t feel good. But lying on a medical berth, uncovered wasn’t exactly fun either. He just hoped it would really be quick.

Above him the doctor and the nurse began examining every square centimetre of his body, starting at his neck and shoulders. It felt like forever before Knockout squawked like some organic bird and jumped away.

“What in Primus’ name is THAT?” He pointed a sharp digit at something.

Gavin looked down at what the doctor pointed at.

“That, doctor, would be my crotch.” The Vehicon replied. He didn’t know what the Red Aston Martin was getting at, but he didn’t like it.

“Hmmm.” The Nurse dove closer to where Knockout was looking. “Now, this is very interesting.”

“What?” Gavin stared.

“It’s a cricket.” The Nurse said. “Dead one.”

“A cricket?” Gavin didn’t seem to be familiar with the term.

“Yes.” She reached for the smallest pincers they had at their disposal and a class container. “A dead, organic cricket.” She reached for something near his hip joint. “It’s a type of an insect that makes… certain noises.”

“Noises?” Gavin asked. “Like the ones I’ve been hearing?”

“It would appear so.” She placed the dead insect in the container. ”It’s dead, which explains why the noises ceased.”

“Dead? Why it’s dead? Oh Primus, please tell me it wasn’t crushed and its organic guts didn’t smear all over my inner workings, making my chassis extremely gross forever5).”

“No, it is intact.” The Nurse gave the bug a closer look. “It expired either of old age or from starvation. Organics tend to permanently deactivate when they run out of fuel for longer period of time.”

“Disgusting!” Knockout shook himself as if he was covered with insects. “I often have to scrap these little critters from my grill… but how did it get UNDERNEATH your plates?”

“I’d rather not discuss it.” The Vehicon shifted on the berth. “But it was the last time I let one of my dates to talk me into romantic picnic.”

“That would explain why it was where it was.” Knockout didn’t need to hear more to deduce how the cricket ended where it did. “And why.”

“Well, that solves the mystery.” The Nurse placed the container on the trolley.

“Finally.” Gavin sighed with relief.

“Yes. Finally. Now we need to sanitise the area to rid you of any possible organic residue that could start a rust infection. And then reattach your armour.” Knockout reached for a can of some kind of spray and shook it. “And then I will have the questionable pleasure of putting it all into medical report.”

oOo

_Two days later._

The viscous fluid inside the tank bubbled and then its level started to drop slowly, the little techno-organic inside flashed her bio-lights and then wriggled her tiny limbs in response to the sudden but gentle movement.

June and Megatron waited patiently for their daughter to be free from the tank. It was late morning, and in few hours, after the check up and some rest, she would be officially introduced as Megatron’s firstborn. June wasn’t sure if it was such a great idea to do it at the same day as her release, but both Megatron and Knockout claimed that it wouldn’t be a problem as long as she was healthy. And she had to be healthy to be released. And Megatron wanted to introduce his daughter as soon as possible.

June observed the e-mniotic fluid bubble and churn in the tank as it was drained, its movement was slow and seemed more like some sort of gel than fluid. It certainly wasn’t anything like amniotic fluid, but then again it, why would it be? It was energon based and definitely wasn’t organic, in fact it did not contain any water. It couldn’t contain any water; its purpose among other things was to protect young and delicate protoform from oxidation and as a result: rust. It simply could not contain anything with oxygen and water had one atom of oxygen per molecule6). Water was a strong rusting agent. But now, when Sara’s protoform was older and stronger, she would be able to withstand high level of moisture and her techno-organic nature would make her even more immune to many rusting agents than most ordinary Cybertronians.

Finally, the last drops, or rather blobs, of e-mniotic fluid vanished in the large but protected drain of the tank. The little sparkling was now lying on the bottom, wriggling her stubs of limbs, blinking her bio-lights and optic arrays and protesting change of her environment with angry beeping. She sounded almost like Bumblebee but her beeps and clicks were more monotone and somehow flat. June realised that she was simply making baby noises instead of proper words.

“Lady June.” Knockout turned to speak to her, as she sat in Megatron’s servo. “I will now lift the glass of the tank. You need to be the first to touch Lady Sigma so that she can scan you and undergo her initial organic transformation.”

“What will happen?” Megatron asked.

“Lady Sigma will detect the nearest and most familiar DNA present, in this case that of her mother, and will gather basic transformation matrix data for her initial organic transformation.” Shockwave spoke from where he stood behind them.

Both he and Soundwave were present; after all they both were involved as per Megatron’s request7).

“As with any techno-organic, Lady Sigma’s first transformation will be independent from her T-Cog, which is not fully developed at such a young age. But alike regular Cybertronians, the first shift leaves patters in the protoform that serve to form transformation seams that later provide basis for all the future transformations of a Cybertronian.” Shockwave continued. “The time of first transformation in a regular Cybertronian comes much later, but anatomically the process affects the protoform in the same manner. The difference between techno-organics’ and base-line Cybertronians’ initial transformation lays in the fact that first shift in techno-organic does not involve the T-Cog and the patterns remain dormant while in a base-line Cybertronian the first transformation is initiated through the T-Cog and patterns do not enter the state of dormancy.”

“Then what exactly does cause the first transformation in a techno-organic?” June asked.

“It’s a dormant impulse in a neural network of a techno-organic sparkling activated by detection of familiar DNA, the closer the match the better.” Shockwave answered. “It is instinctual. Comparable to certain reflexes new born humans possess. Such as suckling or ability to close their fists around objects. A set of most basic behaviours required for early survival.”

“I see.” June nodded. “Then I believe I should pick her up.”

Knockout nodded and typed a command on a control panel of the tank. The glass front of the tank lifted slowly. Megatron approached it and gently put June on the tank’s bottom. It was composed of net like grid that allowed draining the e-mniotic fluid without any residue left behind to form puddles.

June walked carefully to her daughter, who was now the size of few month old infant. She crouched and reached for the sparkling. The moment she touched her baby, she felt zapped, the surge of energy was strong enough for her to jerk away. Then she was blinded by a flash of light and when she could see again, the sparkling was replaced with ordinary looking human infant. Naked.

“Could one of you please hand me my bag?” She turned around and asked.

She was instantly handed a bright coloured kit bag. June knew that she would probably need rompers and a nappy among other things. She made a quick work of clothing Sara, Nemesis was not the warmest of places and she wasn’t sure if being techno-organic also included possibility of getting cold, so she didn’t want to risk it.

Now with her daughter mostly secured from cold, June could properly give her a good look as she held her. Sara did not look like a new born which June was prepared for: the baby did spend six month in the tank after all; she definitely looked healthy if small.

“She takes after you.” June turned around and presented the baby to the Decepticon Leader.

He crouched to look and lifted his opticbrows.

“How so?”

“Her skin and hair.” June pointed out. “That definitely doesn’t come from me.”

Megatron looked at his sparkling again. She indeed had tan skin which most probably would darken a little as she aged. And her hair was auburn, the colour probably having something to do with the fact that she did inherit his red bio-lights, or perhaps because of the red markings on his crest. Whatever the reason was, it definitely had nothing to do with June and her raven black hair.

“I wonder if her eyes will remain blue.” June mused as she rocked the baby gently.

“They will. Her optic array was blue, so unless she will modify it, her optics will be blue too.” Megatron replied still observing his daughter. “I see no reason why her organic eyes shouldn’t match.”

“Probably. And it would be nice if she got anything from me.” June added.”

“Hopefully she will have your good looks.” Megatron reached and offered June his servo to sit on.

“Was that a compliment?” June smiled flirtatiously, reached for the bag and moved to sit on her mech’s servo.

Before Megatron could answer, Knockout cleared his throat.

“Lord Megatron, Lady June… not to get involved in matters I’m not meant to get involved. But please… Would you please consider not producing any siblings for Lady Sigma just yet? I feel that not enough time passed since I was forced to help in her… separation.”

He was met with stares from everyone present except of the sparkling, Megatron and June’s eyes expressed surprise, Shockwave stared blankly and Soundwave’s optic-roll was so potent that it was detectable.

oOo

_Evening._

It did take few hours to make sure Sigma was healthy enough and for June to fuss about the fact that it was simply too much of excitement for a small baby for one day, before the formal introduction was ready to be made. Megatron patiently waited for scans to be ready, and then reassured June that the sooner it was done the better – once they had it behind them, their daughter wouldn’t be bothered for a long time. June relented, not happy but placated by the fact that in the end, all Sara had to do was to just bet here and Megatron would do all the talking.

And so it went the same scenario as the last time. Megatron asked Starscream about the twins (docked like the last time), Skywarp (talked to, like the last time) and Blitzwing (in the brig, this time for starting a brawl the previous night and still locked up as punishment). Then he turned to Soundwave and the Communication Specialist nodded signalling the beginning of the transmission.

oOo

_Deep space outside of Kol system._

[Megatron, your Leader has spoken!] The speaker declared after the transmission ended. [And now we’re returning to the Sport News…]

Lugnut muted the receiver and leaned back. He stayed silent for a moment and Strika worried that her Conjunx Endura broke upon actually seeing the techno-organic sparkling that was the heir, or rather heiress of Megatron. She was about to say something when the mech twitched and sucked in a large vent of air.

“This is magnificent and GLORIOUS event for the Decepticons!” He declared. “We have seen the new sparkling with our own optics and now we can attest that it lives just as Lord Megatron declared previously!” He seemed elated. “The hope to the Cybertronian people was brought back by MIGHTY Megatron once again!”

“True.” Strika nodded. “I must admit though, while I was prepared for it to be small given the size of its Carrier, I did not expect it to be a femme.”

“I remember from school that some techno-organics can have their sex predetermined if their organic parents do as well. It would appear that these humans do, showing the depth of Lord Megatron SUPREME insight in choosing a puny organic as Carrier of his offspring!” Lugnut stated simply. “Megatron’s GLORIOUS mate produced us a femme heir to symbolise hope of repopulation!”

“Hmmm. I don’t think they sparked a femme deliberately.” Strika sounded amused. “But that much is true. She is a hope.”

“All hail Megatron and his FRUITFUL loins!” Lugnut boomed with zeal.

“Heh.” Strika shook her head. “His loins could be an orchard as far as we’re concerned and it wouldn’t make a difference if not for a compatible mate to bear fruits of his… lust.”

“The GLORIOUS Lord Megatron wisely chose his mate!” Lugnut stated. “We should all follow in his steps!”

“Little late for you. You’re already bonded to me.” Strika smirked.

“I mean by producing new Sparks.” Lugnut clarified. “We should follow his lead.”

“Surely you can’t be serious.” Strika’s face suddenly turned serious. “The war is hardly a time for sparklings.”

“The ceasefire stands.”

“That is true. And the resources won’t be any more plentiful in the foreseeable future as they are now, but at least now there is no active conflict.” Strika admitted.

“If not now, then when?” Lugnut asked. “MIGHTY Megatron leads us by example! As faithful Decepticons we must follow!” He bellowed. “Come, let us produce more Decepticons!” He started to push his significant other out of the cockpit.

“Shouldn’t we set course for Constancy first?” She asked. “Just in case we succeed in near future, assistance of a medic may be a good idea.”

“Just as Lord Megatron, I have chosen my mate wisely.” Lugnut declared. “Medic may be needed but we can set the course after we have taken first steps to repopulate. Now, let us proceed. With ZEST!”

oOo

_Peaceful Tyranny._

“I did not expect that.” Kaon scratched his chin. “But then again, this is a techno-organic.”

“I’m more surprised by the size of this Sparkling.” Tesarus admitted. “So tiny.”

“It’s… Her Carrier is small; you can’t seriously expect her to bear a normal sized Cybertronian.” Helex sighed. “That would be ridiculous, especially considering just how large Lord Megatron is.”

“Still, this is heir to the Decepticon cause; her circumstances are irrelevant to her status.” Tarn declared. “She is Lord Megatron’s offspring and she was accepted by the Conclave as per the law, that is all that we need to know.”

“ _Im magis interested personaliter aliquando non modo non erit senex est satis transform._ _8_ _)”_ Vos chimed in.

“Probably the same way all young Cybertronians of that age.” Kaon shrugged.

“ _Nec, quod non sit ei similis modus erit._ _8_ _)”_ Vos clarified.

“Since her human form is basically her alt-mode, I assume her transformation will simply bring out her Cybertronian side.” Tarn tapped his mask with one claw. “And since she is Lord Megatron’s sparkling, I hazard a guess that she will resemble him.”

“Hopefully not too much.” Tesarus grinned and then shrunk under Tarn’s stern glare. “I mean, Lady Sigma is a femmeling and as much as we all admire Lord Megatron, there is nothing feminine about him. I reckon that it’s best for her not to grow to be his dead ringer.”

“I imagine that while she will inherit her Sire’s traits, she will also take after her Carrier.” Kaon nodded. “As it is typical with offspring.”

“To my best knowledge, Lady June is a beautiful female by human standards…“ Tarn started.

“ _Non longe Cybertronian carnem._ _8_ _)”_ Vos interjected, earning a hard glare from his leader, who did not disagreed however.

“As I said, Lady June is a beautiful female and Lord Megatron is a powerful mech. Lady Sigma will surely grow to be optimal mix of their best features, her Carriers grace and beauty and her Sires strength.”

“But not his temper.” Helex wished out loud. “Just sayin’. Lord Megatron was lucky to find himself a mate with patience worthy of Primus himself.”

Tarn did not argue with that statement.

oOo

_Far end of the New Outer Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy_ _9_ _)._

Overlord heard a faint radio signal into his receivers, just like the last time he was on the planet and just like that last time it was jingle of the Decepticon Radio. Him receiving it meant that the signal was amplified to the absolute maximum – another important broadcast then.

“Guess what?” He asked lifting his head and looking up at his companion. “Megatron just officially introduced his sparkling.”

“But you don’t have any visuals in here.” Airachnid sighed.

It has been by a pure chance that they returned at the same time to the same planet they’ve hunted down the Flora Sanguivora the time before they have parted ways. As it just happened, it was a flowering season yet again and they independently chose to return there for some hunting. Flora Sanguivora wasn’t that hard to hunt down for either of them. Airachnid was a seasoned huntress with experience hunting down the plant-beasts. Overlord aside from being simply powerful mech, and learning just what to expect after their previous shared hunt just before they parted their ways, was skilled enough to be able to take down the monster-tree all on his own without problems. And they both were on the run from DJD which was not a cheap endeavour so coming by sizeable amounts of money was one of their priorities. Killing a predatory tree for its rare and precious flowers that were much sought after by rich and vain was an easy enough way to get a lot of money. And it was always a cash-only business which was additional bonus because it did not went into record and so it could not be easily tracked.

And so they met again.

“Nope.” Overlord confirmed.

The infamous Decepticon Radio wasn’t simply just a radio as such. It did start as radio transmission and many of the local broadcasts were indeed still simple sound transmissions. But the galaxy-wide version was now both sound and vision (though it held a simple sound version sub-cast for those who could not for any reason receive an image). So far into the practically uninhabited space Decepticon Radio could only reach as a sound transmission and only if the signal was boosted to the maximum.

And even if it could support video as well, Overlord could only receive the sound version on his in-built array anyway.

“Anything I haven’t heard before?” Airachnid propped herself on her elbows.

“I lack the visuals to see, but he actually showed his kid.” Overlord licked his fabulous lips.

“What a shame, I’d love to see my future target.”

“Nothing to see just yet.” The large blue mech shook his head. “It’s a techno-organic sparkling, it will take some time before it can transform.” He said and dove back between her legs.

Their little encounter wasn’t planned. To be frank Airachnid found Overlord too overbearing to consider him a possible candidate for a possible lover, whether or not even she had to admit that he was impressive.

On his end, Overlord was not a romantic type to woo a femme or a mech10), and even if Airachnid was easy on the optics he wasn’t mad enough to just jump in the berth with her, even if he was one of the very few who could survive the experience.

But then there was the stress of being on the run, the never ending treat of being identified or even apprehended, and the need to simply blow off some steam. And then they were there, together and…well… they both were in the same position and they both knew it wasn’t anything else than just arrangement of convenience. And it was perfectly agreeable too: they both found each other attractive and neither wanted to stick together for long (especially that it would only make them an easier target for Tarn and his merry band of sadists).

“Oh well, I bet I can find a recorded copy of that video somewhere.” Airachnid plopped back on her back. Overlord grunted in response. Bot! Did that mech had glorious lips!

oOo

_Constancy, the War Victims’ Clinic._

Thundercracker stared at the larger video screen. Recently they’ve upgraded to even larger one than before, with better resolution and sound system so the Vosian saw and heard everything even better than before. He could see Lady June more clearly than previously, and with her he could also see Lady Sigma.

Of course the fact that Megatron had an organic Consort whom birthed him a sparkling was old news – it was announced before and he saw that announcement as well. Not to mention that he also got first servo relation from his brother when Megatron dragged him to the Clinic because that very same Consort wanted the Decepticon Leader to work in his short temper. But it was the first time he took such a good look at the Lady June. He had to admit that the human women weren’t that far cry from Cybertronian Femmes. Sure there differences as they ought to be – genetic relation or no, humans were organic after all. But it wasn’t hard to see the attractiveness in them. The infant didn’t look like much yet, but TC was well aware of certain aspects of technoorganics to know that just because she didn’t seem very formidable now, one should never underestimate her potential.

Thundercracker smirked. Thing would certainly be very interesting to watch from now.

“Now, I don’t know if that smile should make me scared or should I assume it’s a sign that your agonisingly slow recovery reached new stage?” Rossum spoke from where he stood at the entrance, almost making TC jump in his seat.

“Neither.” The Vosian vented deeply. “Mostly I’ve been thinking how the state of affairs will evolve from now on.”

“Same stalemate as before?” Rossum risked a guess.

“But will it be?” The Seeker turned to give the other Decepticon a hard stare.

“We both know that it won’t be over until we can reclaim Cybertron as our home.” Rossum shook his helm. “And even then we will still have split the planet somehow because by now…”

“Factions turned into nations.” TC nodded his helmet. “Starscream told me about this Earth… of course he was mostly complaining and saying just how soft, squishy and fragile humans are but… he told me some other things and… maybe we can benefit from their experience on how to manage on partitioned planet?”

“Don’t believe in everything your brother tells you about the natives.” Rossum gave the Vosian a knowing look. “Remember, he can and often is biased toward creatures that he doesn’t like.”

“He is biased in negative, Rossum. And I’m talking about positives.”

“Still, be wary of what he says. Always search for alternative sources of information.” The other Decepticon reminded.

“As true as that statement is, I also happen to know Screamer his whole life and I know how to read him. For starters I just know that humans are tougher than what he claims them to be.”

“How so?”

“Well. If the fact that Lady June managed to actually make Megatron come here to mellow out his ever explosive temper means that she does hold some reign over him. That in turn means that regardless of her soft, organic nature Megatron has to hold her in high regard and that can only be possible if she has qualities he admires.” Thundercracker elaborated. “Hence, humans are not as useless as Starscream claims. I’d say Screamer holds a grudge against one or more of them and so he just talks trash about them.”

“That’s most probably true.” Rossum admitted. “Makes me wonder how your brother will handle having a half-human heiress to the Decepticons.”

“I can tell you he’s baffled by that situation. It’s not easy on him, but he’s not as much of a fool as some may think. He may loathe humans in general and Sigma may be half-human, but Starscream is very aware that she is also half-Megatron.”

That earned him laugh from the Decepticon scientist. “Lugnut, Tarn and his DJD and all the loyalists will absolutely love her.”

“They probably already do just for that fact. Add the traits from her Carrier and they’ll be worshipping her.”

“But if her Carrier is the kind of a female that managed to actually stabilise Megatron’s more volatile components it means strong personality but more on the mellow side, or at the very least, calm and composed.” Rossum’s opticbrows furrowed. “If Lady Sigma inherits even some of that, her being the heiress may actually attract some of the less pleased supporters of The Cause back.”

“She probably will. And some possible suitors on top of that as well. But that won’t happen in another two or three Decivorns4).” Thundercracker shrugged. “Anyway, not my problem, really. Not anymore and hopefully not ever again.”

“Never say never, TC.” Rossum chided the Seeker.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It causes blindness, rust infections, transmission fluid leakage and erectile disfunction.11)”

The other mech only laughed at the Vosian’s display of sense of humour.

oOo

_Far end of the New Outer Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy few hours after the transmission._

Overlord laid on his back in tall grass, spread-eagled, venting heavily. His groin covered in his own valve lubricants, transmission fluid and some paint transfer. He lifted his head lazily.

“I thought you’re going to try to kill me afterwards.” He spoke with a hint of surprise in his smooth voice.

“Why would I?” Airachnid spoke from few paces away where she was slowly walking back to her ship, spotless and perfectly arranged.

“You are an Undergrounder spider-former.” He stated simply observing the femme from under half-lidded optics. “Everyone knows that Undergrounder femmes kills and devour their partners.”

“I only kill my partners if I’m not satisfied.” She replied ligh-sparkedly. “And we only devour our partners if they’re Undergrounders as well.”

“So… I did satisfy you.” The Carrier Mech sounded pleased.

His pede twitched as if he wanted to move but was either too tired or not motivated enough to do so. Someone else might’ve even fall for that, but Airachnid knew better than to believe such a thing even for a moment. This was Overlord, even in such a dishevelled state he was deadly and it was better not to underestimate him. Just because he was lying in the grass looking spent didn’t mean he was defenceless, on the contrary, if given reason to he’d jump to his pedes and just go into full attack mode. She had no doubts about it.

“Let’s just say that it was enjoyable enough.” She said.

“Until we meet again then.”

“Perhaps.” She looked back at him with a slight smirk.

“Maybe we can repeat the experience then.” He huffed and lay his head back down to stare at the sky.

“We will see about that.” She said and got into her ship.

Overlord observed as she flew away and vented a very content sigh. She did pump him dry but it felt good. He felt lazy enough to just recharge there and then but he remembered on what planet he was and what creatures lurked there. He rolled his helm to take a look at the dead Flora Sanguivora that they both offed just before their… activity. She did indeed left him half of the buds. He smiled; at least she was honest business partner. He slowly rose to half-sitting position. He was spent, but not nearly as much as he seemed to be, that was a bit of a show he did but he didn’t care if she bought it. She probably didn’t, or at least not to the point of believing him defenceless or vulnerable. But she also didn’t kill him in the throes of their passion when he was, indeed, pretty vulnerable… Then again so was she and he didn’t kill her either. He guessed that they had much more fun when they both were alive.

He looked down at his crotch and stared at it for a moment before shutting the code piece and slowly standing up. His cleaning rag was in his ship. He zeroed at his ship and started to slowly walk in its direction. He would clean himself, refuel (oh Primus he needed to refuel) and then pick the buds from the killer-tree… or on the second thought, he’d refuel first, then clean himself up and then pick the buds from the killer-tree. Mech! Did that femme drained him clean or what! Oh, they definitely would have to repeat the experience. Only next time perhaps in a motel room with an actual berth and a proper shower stall.

The End.

* * *

1) I have chosen this song instead because it is, among other things, about being born and Sigma, while she definitely was born earlier, is now going “out into the world” (this is the very beginning of the song but it didn't end up in the quote). Plus, also it is long overdue last part of the entire Sigma's story arc and it seems fitting, because this may be the end, but it's also a new beginning. This song is honestly so perfect as if it was written for this fic, I really recommend it for you to listen.

2) It’s like an amniotic fluid, only Cybertronian.

3) For reference check IDW’s Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye, issue 28 “World, shut your mouth, part 1: towards peace”.

4) 1 Astrosecond = 0,498 seconds.

1 Nanocycle = roughly 1 second.

1 Decivorn = 8,3 years.

5) This quote’s courtesy of Atomic Robo: “Shadow from Beyond Time, vol3: Crawling Chaos.” Robo says something familiar when he has a small panic attack when he’s facing a (literally) Lovecraftian monster from beyond space and time that at that particular occasion fragmented itself into swarm of beetles.

6) You know, water: H2O, that’s two atoms of hydrogen and one of oxygen per molecule. If you want to be technical, water is nothing else than hydrogen oxide. This is why you learn chemistry at school, kids.

7) See “Sugar”, chapter 14 “New Life”. Megatron nominated Shockwave as Sigma’s regent and Soundwave as her representant in both Conclave and High Council in case of Meg’s own premature deactivation. Soundwave is also to act as her Legal Guardian if something happened to June. This is how “Uncle Soundwave” came to be. Soundwave doesn’t seem to mind.

8) “Personally I’m more interested how she will be once she’s old enough to transform.”

“No, I mean what her mode will be like.”

“Human standards not being that far off Cybertronian.”

9) Same planet as in Sugar, chapter 17 “Sussuido”.

10) He’s a Carrier Mech. He admitted it in “Run”, chapter 12 “The Fallen are virtuous among us.”

And for those who are intrigues by this idea here… scroll lower, I have a question for you there.

And if you do not fancy this pairing: just ignore it.

11) Blindness, eczema, urinary incontinence and erectile dysfunction (or in other words: bad luck).

**BONUS:**

**Pink.**

“ _(…)_

_Pink it was love at first sight_

_Yeah, pink when I turn off the light,_

_Pink is like red but not quite,_

_And I think everything is going to be alright_

_No matter what we’ll do tonight.”_ – Aerosmith _“Pink”_

It may not have been the best of ideas, but desperate times called for desperate measures… sort of. The Witch sighed and picked up a tampon. It was used tampon and still, mercifully, frozen. Magic rituals occasionally called for use of blood and female occultists usually or at least often used their own menstrual blood. More so, there were rituals that called for use of menstrual blood if the occultist was a woman. Plus, why waste perfectly good peripheral blood when menstrual one will suffice, it’s easily accessible and you don’t have to cut or prick yourself to get it? And tampons were perfect to store it too, all it took was to pack them into hermetically sealed containers and deep freeze them for convenience.

The Witch removed the tampon from its wrapping and threw it into what served for her cauldron, it didn’t matter if it was still frozen, solid or liquid it was still the same substance. It being contained in a tampon changed nothing: it would thaw and release into the mixture just fine. And the moment enough blood would mix into the liquid the ritual would be fulfilled. Of course the fact that the blood was frozen delayed the completion, but it was just a matter of time… any moment now…

In the end it took good half an hour for the ritual to be completed. It was still better than thawing the tampon though.

“Send the one I require.” She formulated her demand while holding small iron sigil as the last part of the ritual.

The mixture in the reasonably sized clay pot serving as cauldron fizzled and hissed, darkened and started to smell of… Old Spice? What gives?

“Well, at least you know what you’re doing.” A pleasant, masculine but gentle voice came from behind, startling the Witch. “The tampon was a very crafty solution.”

There was no magical portal, no flames, no sparkles or any other indication that the ritual worked. Then again, in age of CGI movie effects would something like that impressed anyone at all? She spun around and saw him. He was tall, not gigantic but easily nearing two metres, not counting the horns. The horns, two of them, were not large but probably added a centimetre or two to his overall height. He was standing in a shadow.

“Okay, let’s get down to business.” He stepped out of the shadow and she could now seem him fully.

(…)

Full story: [Pink as downloadable PDF on deviantArt.](http://fav.me/ddsgkhd)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Took me few years to finally got down to writing this but it’s here now. Finally, it is the end of Sigma’s arc and pretty much the conclusion of the entire series. It’s been great fun to write it, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it as I had writing but… well, I did choose the opening song for a reason here. There’s only one question left for me to ask about Airachnid and Overlord: should I write a one-shot about the fun they were having on that nameless planet (sort of a “missing scene fic”)? I ask because I like Airachnid and Overlord and think they do deserve to have some fun (Overlord is absolutely great, he has such potential and Airachnid while not the most sympathetic is very well constructed character, not to mention: more than well-constructed fame).  
> So, write some shameless smut as a closing salvo or leave it to your imagination? Let me know please.
> 
> And one more thing. If you’ll scroll down the story, below the notes, there’s a bonus for ya’ll. I’m publishing my very first original story in fifteen years (or something close to that). The story title’s “Pink” and it is about a Witch who summoned an Incubus who just happens to have erectile dysfunction. And no, it’s not about what you may think, it’s… well… see for yourselves (but it does have nude sex demon). If you want to read it, there’s a link at the bottom of the fic that will take you to the story.
> 
> Reading order (if you have questions you can contact me on this site).
> 
> Transformers Prime:  
> 0\. Impressions of Miko (4) – complete.  
> 1\. Beauty of the Beast (14) – complete.  
> 1\. Beauty of the Beast Alternative Chapter 10 (1) – complete.  
> 2\. Date Pains (4) - complete.  
> 3\. Hammerhead (35) - complete.  
> 4\. Love You Again (1) - complete.  
> 5\. Generation Lost in Space (1) - complete.  
> 6\. My Supergirl (3) - complete.  
> 7\. My Old Man (1) - complete.  
> 8\. Black Widow's Cave (1) - complete.  
> 9\. Spider Woman (12) - complete.  
> 10\. Blast from the Past (12) - complete.  
> 11\. Run (12) - complete.  
> 12\. Live and let Die (1) – complete.  
> 13\. Fireball (1) - complete.  
> 14\. Smooth Sailing (1) - complete.  
> 15\. Road to Nowhere (1) - complete.  
> 16\. Stone in my Hand (1) - complete.  
> 17\. Sugar (17) - complete.  
> 18\. Sweet Child of Mine (1) - complete.  
> 19\. Sweet Love Illumination (1) - complete.  
> 20\. Need You Tonight (1) - complete.  
> 21\. I fought the Law (1) - complete.  
> 22\. Sinnerman (1) - complete.  
> 23\. Doctor Feelgood (10) - complete.  
> 24\. Megatronus of Tarn vs. Plagiarist (1) - complete.  
> 25\. I Know Who Killed Me (1) - complete.  
>  **26\. Closing Time (1) - complete.**  
>  27\. Daydream in Blue (1) - complete. Not available on FFN  
> 28\. Hot Blooded (1) - complete.  
> 29\. Cupid's Chokehold (1) - complete.
> 
> League of Extraordinary Gentlemen:  
> 1\. The Cabbala (16) – complete.  
> 2\. London Calling (14) – complete.  
> 3\. Dead Hearts (12) – complete.
> 
> Slender:  
> 2586 (14) – complete.
> 
> Ossa Clavem Salomonis:  
> 1\. Pink (3) – complete.  
> 2\. Behind Closed Doors (1) – complete.  
> 3\. Mercy Mercy Me (1) – complete.  
> 4\. The Way It Is (1) – complete.


End file.
